Have i told you that i was never dead?
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: "But I saw you die that day!" "Oh, but honey," he smirked, "That was my clay clone."
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories in the rain…**_

**A/N: sup? So this is a short break from my story and I would like to say that this is a DeiSaku one-shot, too. Aaaaaaand please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Cherryqueen567, which is me, does NOT own Naruto or any of their characters… but if I did… I think you know what would happen then, lol.**

_**To the story…**_

"Tsunade-sama, tomorrow…" a skinny brunette said to her good friend, with a worried look on her face.

"Is it raining?" the blonde woman guessed. The woman nodded in answer.

This only meant one thing… her precious apprentice wasn't coming tomorrow. She never showed up on rainy days. She started doing that for a year or so. The pinkette was out of the village… to a place that even her master didn't know.

With Sakura… (The next day)

_Left, right, left, left again…_

The woods were a perfect maze for you if you are trying to find a certain man's grave. But she knew the way…. It had been raining a lot in the Fire country.

The reason she is never at her village when the sky is crying it is because of her promise… she will always pay a visit when a certain liquid is falling from the sky. Though, even if she _was_ in her village, she won't be able to face it. The memories of him and her. But when she is next to his grave and crying, she could feel his aura next to her.

And here she was, at last. The place covered up in ashes; when a little place was green… add a sakura tree there.

A small, sad smile found its way to her gorgeous face.

_Flashback_

_The sky was crying for some unknown reason. As if someone had made it hurt…_

_A young pinkette was training at her favorite spot in the woods. _

_With a good chakra infused punch a tree went to pieces. She gave herself a smirk. She has gotten a lot stronger than before._

_**Clap, clap, clap.**_

_She looked up in a hurry. Seems like she was too caught up in her training that the pinkette haven't noticed the man that was watching her, amused._

_She immediately got into her battle stance._

"_Come down, un," she then realized that he was an Akatsuki member by his cloak. She even got __**more**__ defensive._

"_I said 'come down, un'. Even though I'm an Akatsuki, I don't like to kill masterpieces like you, un," he saw her tense up a bit. He sighed. "The names Deidara. I don't remember my clan so," the blond shrugged. While doing so, he also saw that the girl in front of her became a little more of a… relaxed. Deidara grinned and jumped next to her, however he was in a battle and he got some major injures, and so he fell._

"_Are you alright?" the-so-called-masterpiece ran next to her and only then saw the huge cut in his gut. If she won't heal him, she knew that the blond in front of her will die of blood lost. She quickly switched into her medic-mode. Green chakra all over her arm. However, she knew that healing an Akatsuki member will get her into serious trouble. _

_After five minutes…_

"_Ok, you're good as new now," Deidara was shocked by her action AND by her… bright, soft smile. No one ever smiled to him like that after his mother's death. _

"_Tha-thanks," he stuttered. _

_He tried to stand up but when he looked up to the bubblegum-haired girl, Deidara found out that she was playing/examining his hands. As soon as he started to think of pulling his hands, she said something that shocked him._

"_I like your hands, Deidara," again that polite and soft smile. "By the way, my name is Sakura Haruno," she looked up to the sky. Her face stated that she was worried._

"_I have to go now," at this, the blond frowned then pouted like a little kid. The young girl next to him giggled at his expression, and made a deal to come back here at 6 AM._

_End of flashback_

That was how they met… and they always saw each other at 6 AM, early in the morning. Every time they saw each other… it rained. Soon he kissed her…

_Flashback _

_They both giggled at his joke. But he opened his eyes to see a still-giggling-Sakura, he was dumbfounded. The pinkette looked so-so happy and peaceful… in other words, full of life. It looked perfect on her, the way that her eyes sparkle. Like the fire in it is increasing. Afterwards, he looked at her lips. Those soft, full lips… he leaned closer, closing the gap between them. Yes, this was the girl who he wanted to be with. The one that can understand him, but mostly of all, she doesn't want him to be someone he is not. Sakura was not afraid or disgusted by his arms and chest, instead she loved it. The young Haruno girl always took his hands and starts to play with it, teasing the mouth/tongue on them._

_This girl did something unbelievable… she kissed back._

_She never was disgusted by him. She was only afraid, afraid that her friends might get killed because of him… afraid that she will be alone again._

_Loneliness… that is one thing that Sakura Haruno is afraid more than anything. She never knew why. Maybe it is because, when other people leave you, you feel yourself as useful. Or maybe it is because, when the candy-haired girl always was the one to be left at the playground alone. Many people tried to pull out her. But no one succeeded. They only 'taught' her to have a perfect mask on. Yes, that is the only thing they succeeded with. Crushing on Sasuke Uchiha was true, though it was a mask, too. She hated him for calling him useless, for insulting her hair color. It's not like she wanted to born with this hair. She only got more and more mentally abused because of it. But the thing that she hates most of all is that he left her. With a single, stupid, annoying and _useless_ 'Thank you'. How ironic. Maybe it is because she was like that to him. Single, stupid, annoying but mostly… useless. _

_Deidara… that is the name of the person who succeeded on his mission. He was mentally abuse, too. At young age being called as a freak, monster. It is hard, harder than being bugged at your forehead. So hey understand each other well, very well I might add, thank you. _

_So she kissed back… so she loved back._

_End of Flashback_

She loved back… they was an unspoken agreement between them. The agreement of their love.

The now-19-year-old-pinkette chuckled. Now it was time for her tears. Because somehow, her brain managed to remember the last day they spent.

She let the tears loose, so as the memory.

Flashback

"_Sakura, I-"he was cut b an ANBU._

"_Oi! Is that Sakura Haruno? Wait! Is that Deidara of the Akatsuki? Hurry up and call some backup!" the last sentence was muffled. Though, the young pinkette heard some things like: "Stupid bitch" and such things like:"Traitor." Now she was totally pissed. The girl caught him off guard with a chakra infused kunai. However, when she left her head up to see where Deidara was, there was his bloody mess. She looked up to see if there is a person who is responsible for this…_

"_Haruno Sakura, you are under arrest for-"_

_**BOOM!**_

_The body of the ANBU exploded from the inside. _

"_No, no one arrests _my_ cherry blossom, un," Deidara coughed up some blood. She ran to him to heal her lover's wounds. But… he said _

"_No, don't bother to heal me, Sakura… you know what art is, right?" his voice was scratchy because of the injuries he got._

_The said girl blinked back a tear._

"_Y-yeah," she stuttered. "Art is-is a bang, right?"_

"_Your correct, un. Now… make me a deal and stop sobbing, un. You know yourself *cough* that we'll see each other one day, un *cough* *cough*" he gave her a toothy grin. Sakura finally let loose her tears and hugged him, tight._

"_You blow up this place leaving only a *cough* corner to bury me here. I want to die in the memories of you. And… I'll m- *cough*iss you, Sakura."_

_End of Flashback_

She did everything as he said after his death. Leaving no trace of her lover. On that day she made a promise to come here every time it rains. She always remembered his face when he left the world… it was smiling. A real smile, a real, peaceful smile. Sakura wondered if she will ever see him again.

"Of course we will, un."

She turned back in surprise to find nothing but some more wind blows. She smiled softly.

"Dei-kun, I'[m looking forward seeing you again," with that she could just feel a smirk, not her own… but her lover's, and the way how he wrapped his arms around her waist. The wind helping his words to reach her ears.

"Me too, un."

And with that… she hears a bang.

_When you are crying, _

_It's nice to feel that the sky is crying_

_With you_

**A/N: ok…? I don't know how it went, but the story just came to me when it was raining and when I was totally stressed out. And guys, I must say that I won't be writing something this summer since June 12. I'm going to be very, **_**very**_** busy. If someone wants to know what song I was listening while writing this it's: BANG! BANG! BANG! Have a nice dream from soul eater.**

**P. S. Me own nothing except the plot.**

**Love,**

**Cherry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Some angels are welcome in hell

Part 1

_**Love is the most powerful thing on Earth… bringing sadness and pain to everyone who ignored it.**_

The pinkette woke up… crying. He wasn't there. She remembered so clearly how nice it was to have him next to her, to feel him. But now all she felt was the coldness, the rough surface of the ground and… a pain in the chest.

"Why…" she asked. But she heard nothing. Everything felt somehow different… somehow cold. It didn't have that same old nice and comforting feeling.

"What are you doing there?" asked a really smooth voice and the pinkette knew right away who it was… Sasuke Uchiha.

"What. Do. You. Want. Teme?" the pinkette spat as if just talking to him was drinking acid. The boy seemed to be taken aback. He was certainly expecting her to run over to him and bury him in kisses. Oh, how wrong was he.

"I asked: 'what are you doing there?' still annoying are we?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Sasuke thought that seeing his smirk would make sure that Sakura would be all over him but again he was oh-so-wrong. Instead the young Haruno attacked him. He got his arm cracked by the girl's famous chakra infused kick.

"Why are you attacking me, bitch?" the Uchiha yelled, furious that he couldn't read her like he used to so many years ago. Suddenly he got the answer, it popped into his mind like a light turned on… she felt nothing towards him, except hate.

"Get the hell out of here before I finish you off," she, again, spat.

"No, I want to know why you are here, alone. I need to know that!"

"Why? Because you care? Don't play with me Uchiha! It's your entire fault that he is gone now! Now I know why the atmosphere was so cold… it is because of you! Only if you weren't in my-"she paused for a moment. Listening to the words that the wind whispered into her ears. She saw that the ravenette's mouth move but she heard nothing. But she did hear what the wind was telling to her. It said: 'Chill out Hana.' A small smile found its way to her beautiful face, making Sasuke (-teme) stop and wonder what happened to her. And just tell her: 'You lost it'. But then she said something unbelievable.

"Deidara, don't call me like that. You know I hate that," her voice was loving and happy but at the same time it held sadness and regret.

Sasuke searched his mind for that name and he found it. The memory was actually blurring. He just remembered a guy with a feminine look saying that art is a bang and with that he blew himself up. He ran away only with Orochimaru's ticks. That was the first and the last time that he actually thanked that creepy pedophile. But what does that arrogant blond has to do with Sakura, with _his_ Sakura?

The said girl's expression was really peaceful. It almost made him smile, almost. The said rosette seemed to hold something for that arrogant blond. The, now, last Uchiha (of course except Madara) could not understand what she held for him. Why that stupid bomber was so dear for her?

_XOXOXO_

'_Remember, Sakura, I will always love you. Now goodbye_' heard the words carried by the wind.

"I love you too. Goodbye, love… I will always remember you…" she whispered, almost crying. She knew that a tear escaped her, though.

She, as quickly as possible, looked back from the ravenette. She didn't want some more problems.

"I, I should be going," she told herself. But the boy thought that Sakura told that to him. Thus, he grabbed her forearm to stop her from going away.

"Wait, wha-"he was cut off by so many sharp sakura petals.

"Ouch!" he snatched his hands as fast as he could and saw a blur of dirty blond and heard how that _thing _growled quietly but he did hear those words and he knew exactly who he was. The blur said,

_Touch her again and __I'll__ blow you. And watch out._

Before the last part was said, he felt how his feet were burning.

_Shit_, he thought.

_XOXOXO_

In a dimly lit room sat a young girl, crying her beautiful eyes out. She could only remember when she cried like this before… it was when he died.

But little did she know about a certain someone, watching her cry. He clutched his chest. There was this pain that he grew to be very familiar with. The young girl was his love… but he left her there… not even glancing back.

He told himself that he was danger to her, that he can't and mustn't love her… though he knew that he was only looking for reasons to leave, to let her live without trouble.

The girl that was now before him wasn't his dear Sakura… it was someone else. Because he knew that _his_ Sakura would stand tall and look fear into its eyes.

"D-Deidara?" he heard a faint feminine voice. He really wanted to run to her, kiss her and promise to never leave her side again. But he knew that he would just put her in trouble by that. So when he saw how her favorite and most loving girl rubbed her eyes to get a clearer view, he ran away…

_XOXOXO_

"Oh," the said rosette said, holding a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I guess it was just my imagination…"

Though, she just knew that real. It can't be her imagination… but she still held doubt for herself.

"I better go to the hospital. My shift starts soon," she muttered to herself and went to have a good shower. She, unlike most people, preferred cold ones. Not only because it was healthy but because it reminded her of whom she was… of whom she is.

Sakura, after feeling a lot better thanks to the shower, went to her closet. The said girl picked out her favorite orange shirt with long sleeves to hide that ugly scar she got when the rosette was fighting with that ANBU, who caught her cuddling with Deidara and a black skirt with her medical kit and some scrolls, carrying all her weapons.

**A/N: hi guys! Well as you see this little one-shot became a multi-chaptered story. So I'll try to give every chapter a name but that is actually my weakness. Anyways I don't own Naruto or any of its characters except the plot apply to all of my chapters please. Anyways please review.**

**Love you guys always and forever (doesn't that have the same meaning? Me: oh shut up Hidan you are killing the mood)**

**Egshi.**


	3. Shadows in the dark

_**Shadows in the dark**_

_Last time…_

_Sakura, after feeling a lot better thanks to the shower, went to her closet. The said girl picked out her favorite orange shirt with long sleeves to hide that ugly scar she got when the rosette was fighting with that ANBU, who caught her cuddling with Deidara and a black skirt with her medical kit and some scrolls, carrying all her weapons._

Now…

"Haruno-san," an ANBU with a fox mask said. The girl smiled, she knew exactly who this guy was… her best friend –Uzumaki Naruto. He was one of the little ones that she believed now… but still she doubted about him little by little… he was falling for that Hinata.

Once she was on good terms with the said girl, but she found out that that was just an act.

_Flashback_

_The pinkette was going to tell her best friend, Hinata, about her relationships with a certain artist, until…_

_She heard her talking on the phone. But she wasn't stuttering in fact she sounded more like Ino!_

"_Ya, I _know_!" she almost screamed. "Remember when I gave her a shove when we were at the playground and she started crying like mad? Well, that's when I understood that our dear Sakura-_san_ was an orphan."_

…

"_Uh huh! She's such a freak! I mean, who would like want to be _friends _with _her_! No wonder why Sasuke-kun wasn't even _trying _to look at her! She's such a mess!" silence. "Oh yeah. I _do _remember that. I wonder how my dear Naruto-kun fell for _her_, dammit. I mean, Sakura is like a mutant... Why? Well she has pink hair, too large of a forehead and well she acts like one," Hinata started to laugh uncontrollably, until she saw the girl that she was just talking about._

"_Thanks for telling the truth, Hina-trash. I guess I _am_ a useless freak after all."_

_End of Flashback_

"I guess I _am_ a useless freak after all…" the now-full grown pinkette drawled.

"No you aren't, Sakura-chan. In fact, I'm even afraid that if I won't train better, you might actually beat me as the next Hokage."

_I don't think I will stay that long_, the girl thought.

The candy-haired girl gave him a smile… but not a real one like she used to. Even though that nowadays, Danzo is beaten, the war took many of her bellowed ones. Kakashi died in an interrogation, Ino died on the battlefield along with Choji. The only living ones from the rookie 9 are herself, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and the sand siblings along with Lee. From the teachers nobody is left alive… they all fought bravely for Konoha… for _them_.

Since then they only tried to find comfort in the other. But for Sakura it was really hard. Yes, she had someone to find comfort in but that special someone was killed thanks to an ANBU root. Damn Danzo.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as the girl in front of him gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Naruto. I'd love to stay and chat with you but I have things to do." And with that she left.

But there was still her shadow and it whispered to the blond,

_If Sasuke-teme comes back, don't hold anything back because my dear Sakura-chan won't._

Before the Uzumaki could look back at the shadow in was gone…

"I know that voice… but I just can't put my finger on it," he drawled.

_XOXOXO_

The day went somehow peacefully for the pinkette. She felt that protection around her. That feeling that she gets every time when she goes to the grave. So she set up a plan.

After her shift she went to the opposite way of her house. The road led her into a forbidden forest. She then went into it and went to the very heart of it.

"Dei, I know you are there. Please come out," she said.

_But I'm only danger to you. I will relieve myself only when I see the situation necessary._

"But you won't leave me, will you?"

_Of course not. _She could feel him grin and wrap his arms around her._ I'm too selfish for that. _

She heard him laugh and thus she laughed along with him.

_I'll never leave you. So you have to deal with me for the rest of your life._

The pinkette could just feel how his strong, warm arms wrapped her.

"Well, I'm fine with that."

_XOXOXO_

Little did the shadow and the girl know about a certain ravenette who was spying them.

_I wonder who that shadow-thingy is and why is he holding her? What is he_ _for her? Why is she _letting_ him touch her like that?_

Sasuke was waked up from his daydream by a certain blond ninja.

"Teme," he whispered. "Welcome back."

The Uchiha glared at him for a good 3 seconds then looked back at the couple only to find nothing. He silently cussed under his breath.

"Why are you spying on me?" a very cold voice asked.  
>"Ne, Sakura-chan, look whose back," Naruto as always said cheerfully, but it was gone the instant he saw the look on his best friend's eyes… it was pure hate.<p>

_Where is the Sakura-chan that I knew, the Sakura-chan that would cry over the teme, the Sakura-chan that would run over to him and kiss him senseless? Where is she?_

Sasuke wasn't so surprised. Until…

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrested for betraying the Fire Country."

"Hey Neji," Sakura said with a sweet smile. She only believed in this man now. He understood her, no matter what she did; in fact he even knew her relationship with Deidara.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, by the way, Tsunade-sama asked for y-"

"Baachan didn't ask me? Oh man!" whined Naruto.

_XOXOXO (when Sakura left)_

"I wonder who that shadow that keeps following her is. I can tell that it is not hers, the hair has other shape and the body is more muscular, though…"

"She has 2 shadows."

"What are you guys talking about?" Neji asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Sakura-chan is crazy! She talks to a shadow! I mean, even-"

Neji, being the second – now – the smartest ninja of their age, understood what, or rather of whom, they were talking about… and he knew the said person really good. They both cared about Sakura, they both loved (A/N: Neji doesn't love her like Deidara-kun does. As a friend of course) her, they both wanted and wished her to be happy, and so they became friends… really good ones.

The said Hyuuga smirked under his ANBU mask.

_The bastard was alive after all_

"If she didn't tell about it to Naruto then maybe it is not your busi-"

"Neji, I may be a blond, but I know that my bond with Sakura-chan is getting weaker than mine with the teme," Naruto cut him.

"In other words," the oh-so-handsome (and duck-loving) Uchiha said. "Naruto is trying to say that she might have told you."

"Sais the duck-head (I prefer dickhead) who left a girl on a bench without protection. And yes, I do know who that shadow is, but if I will tell, Sakura-chan will be in a really big trouble."

_XOXOXO_

"Sakura, I am assigning you a new mission," said Tsunade. The room was… hollow. There were no sake bottles, no clean furniture, no pigs… and no Shizunes.

The brunette was lost in the war, too. But it was the one with the Akatsuki. The pinkette didn't participate in that, because she became good friends with them. Every time she would go on a mission, she would stay at their base, of course if it was near. Sakura never knew that criminals had a heart.

"I see you haven't been drinking lately, Tsunade-shishou."

"Well," a soft but still a sad smile crept its way to the blonde's face. "Shizune did ask me not to drink. Anyways, Sakura, there is a new mission for you."

"And it is?"

**A/N: sooooooo, missed me? No? Hmph! You guys are mean. Well meanies or not I must say that my life sucks. I was wondering if you guys would review. No a better idea. I dare you to review. Muahahhaha. Oh and by the way, this story might be a little dark by now. But when I want to, I'll make Dei come out of his Shadow Jutsu.**

**Hidan: in the next.**

**Me: Hey! You shouldn't have said that! I already left a cliffhanger and you already told that! Anyways do your friggin job.**

**Hidan: she doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters, though she does own a golden shiny kunai.**

**Me: And say heloo to my new helper Hidan!**

**Hidan: you meant Goodbye.**

**Me: *twitch* whatever. oh and-**

**Me and Hidan: we dare you to review!**


	4. The silver lining

_Last time_

"_I see you haven't been drinking lately, Tsunade-shishou."_

"_Well," a soft but still a sad smile crept its way to the blonde's face. "Shizune did ask me not to drink. Anyways, Sakura, there is a new mission for you."_

"_And it is?"_

Now

"You have to go to the Sound Village. Some of our shinobi were in a battle and are right now injured. You must leave now," she had an annoyed voice.

The pinkette left with a single nod to her apartment with her shadow.

"Wonder why she is so grumpy," she said aloud, talking to her lover.

_Are you serious? Those ninjas trained after the so-called-war are just pathetic. They can't even hold a kunai right!_

The reply made her laugh. It was true, though. The ones left after the war were either too broken to teach or were weak, hiding during the war… those dirty bastards.

"Yeah, poor Tsunade-sama. Hey, Dei, what do you think if I'll get myself a team?"

She heard some laughing then,

_Well, I'm not in denial but your teammates might think you're crazy, talking to yourself all the time._

"But you know that I am talking to you," Sakura pouted.

Again she heard him chuckle and wrap his arms over her.

_Yeah, I know that. But tell me, will they know?_

"No, the-"

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"C-coming!" the girl yelled.

In front of her door stood her good friend Neji.

"Ah, Neji-san, come in!"

_Yo, dude. Haven't seen you in a while._

"Sais the one who faked his own death."

_Hey, it was for her sake anyway._

"Stop pouting," Neji and Sakura said in unison as they all started to laugh.

Yes, the world that they were living in was dangerous, and it still is. But even in this kind of world, you can be happy.

_XOXOXO_

Sakura went to the said forest and kept scouting but there was no one to be seen.

_Sakura, can't you see it is a trap?_

"Even though I want to know who made the ru-"the girl jumped from the ground to the nearest tree, to dodge the kunai that was thrown to her. But, unfortunately for her, she did not see the piece of parchment on the metal.

_Told you it was a trap!_

The shadow growled as he sent some clay birds to scout and check who or what the source of it was, and some other in a form of a circle.

"I wonder who it was," she thought out loud. But still, even the shadow protecting her couldn't answer her question.

_BANG!_

_Shit!_

The ninja that they are fighting with seemed to use explosives, too. The mystery person had a mask covering his face, so it wasn't really easy to tell his age, but they could say that he was from Iwa. Somehow not getting caught in the explosion he crept to the girl and knocked her out, right before a blond man tapped his shoulder. The masked nin turned to see who it was and was greeted by a fist.

"Ow!" she yelled.

The voice was familiar to Deidara, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

_Flashback…_

"_Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave!" a young boy cried as he was sitting next to his now-dead parents and pleading them to stay by his side, to stay alive._

_End of Flashback…_

The memory wasn't full. It had its blank moments.

"Deidara? Haven't seen you for a while. So how is your life?" the man – or rather the woman – said as she revealed her face to him.

"It was rather pleasant before you showed up, Sabishii Koe. " Deidara didn't know what to say to her. She was the one who was hired to massacre his clan. But Gods weren't on his side so he was the only one to live. He wished to die that day, though.

The woman in front of him had long red hair with black streaks, and a dark skin color. She had an arrogant attitude towards almost anything. And one more thing, she is a killer.

Sabishii chuckled and said,

"Good memory kid. So, tell me who is this this sleeping mutant?"'

"Don't you dare call her like that," he growled in response. "And besides, if you are knocking her out and taking her to a place who knows where, shouldn't you know?"

"Yep! You are right!" Sabishii stuck her two fingers in the air making a piece sign.

"Stop joking around me!" and thus, full of anger he flew 2 clay birds at her and hided in the woods. Using his time while the woman dodged his pieces of art he threw two more bugs in her direction and hid them in Sakura's medical kit. But Sabishii, before Deidara could attack again, threw an explosive kunai and escaped.

But the blond only grinned after dodging her half-assed attack. Using those bugs in his lover's kit, he could find her anywhere. So he simply followed the chakra signal, masking his own to know who it was to spread the rumors.

Sakura's POV

Ugh. My head hurt like hell, even after drinking 8 bottles of sake it didn't hurt like this. I opened my eyes just to be welcomed by nothing then it hit me slow and painfully. My eyes were covered and my legs and arms were tied. I try to struggle but it was no use. They were different from all other chakra ropes… as if it was designed especially for me. Suddenly I stop moving and because of my reflex, shut my eyes, too, as I hear some voices.

"Okay, Kabuto, I got you the girl now my money," said a really low, but yet a female voice. It was a frightening one.

"But," the voice now, hissing, unlike Kabuto himself, said, "Sabishii you are known for your trickery. How can I believe that she is the real Sakura Haruno?"

"You can check it with all of your damn things. She's real." Said the voice non-caringly.

"Okay, then. I'll believe you."

Silence, no it isn't just complete silence; I hear footsteps coming closer, louder.

"Ah, Haruno-san, you are awake I see."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: okayyyyyyyyy, yes I know it is short, but I was dared to update it as fast as possible. So I wanted to know why many of you guys didn't do your dare? To review?**

**Hidan: Chickens! *snickers***

**Me: *death glare* shut up you white-headed dummy. I don't like it when people call my dear readers that. Anyways do your freaking job already.**

**Hidan: Cherryqueen567 doesn't own Naruto or any other characters. She owns nothing except the plot, and that Sabishii Koe girl. **

**Me and Hidan: well bye and please review.**

_Sabishii Koe – frightening voice._


	5. I'm sorry

IMPORTANT READ!

Okay guys, I'm really sorry to say this but I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I lost my inspiration. But don't get me wrong, I still really love DeiSaku, but my life is really hard right now. My mom and dad are arguing every second day and I am afraid that they might divorce. Plus it is just that my life is still rolling. O lost inspiration in almost anything except Dramione. So the only ones I might publish by now is them. Again I apologies but…

Hidan: Misukai and Have I told you I was never dead (HITYIWND) is now officially on Hiatus. *starts comforting Cherry*

Cherry: Thanks Hidan and sorry my dear readers.


End file.
